raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Opportunity Knocks!
Opportunity Knocks! is the 8th episode of The Raccoons. Plot Ralph is set to take an editing job in the city, while Schaeffer and Broo are moving away with Ranger Dan, it looks like the gang is going to split up...until they find something worth staying for. Characters *Bert *Broo * Cedric * Cyril * Dan * Julie * Melissa * Narrator * The Pigs * Ralph * Schaeffer * Snag * Sophia (mentioned) * Tommy Songs * Ain't No Planes * Sooner or Later (instrumental) * Here I Go Again (instrumental) Trivia * This episode shows Melissa's hobby, which is photography. * Bert expresses his dislike for the city. * This is the episode in which the gang start the Evergreen Standard which is set in the shed seen from [[Buried Treasure!|''Buried Treasure!]]. Ralph is the editor, Melissa is the photographer, and Bert is the reporter (he also delivers the paper). * Dan reveals that he originally wanted this move for Tommy and Julie, for better education, and also to see his sister. * Cedric notes that Cyril evicted Cedric's grandmother (which we don't know if it's Cyril's mother or his late wife's mother). * A flashback reveals that Ralph, Melissa and Bert have known each other since they were little kits, (the latter two having known each other before Ralph had). * The fox (that Melissa takes a picture of) looks slightly like the Adult Tod from the 1981 animated Disney film, ''The Fox and the Hound or Swift from the BRB International animated TV show, David el Gnomo (translated as ''David the Gnome''). * When Cedric reads the comic book, the characters in the comic book are very similar to the future Cartoon Network show Ed, Edd n' Eddy. * Among the animals that read the Evergreen Standard about Cyril's latest "take over the Evergreen Forest" scheme are the following - a family of rabbits, a beaver, a family of owls, a mountain goat, a turtle with two fish, a porcupine, a skunk with a chipmunk and squirrel, two birds, even bugs (nearly all who live in the Evergreen Forest)! Now Cyril has made it his mission to try and destroy the Evergreen Standard. * Though she does not appear in this episode, Sophia is mentioned and is credited by mistake. * This episode is based on the formation of Hinton Animation Studios in 1986, who would animate for the remainder of the series beginning with season 2. * Also when Melissa spots Cyril in the forest, he is heard saying 'Speed it up, this isn't a garden party', he said the same phrase in The Christmas Raccoons. Quotes (Cedric tells Cyril that Ralph, Schaeffer and Broo are leaving the forest, and Cyril gleefully rushes back to his office and looks at a calendar) :Cyril: No, no, April Fools' Day isn't for another six months! :Cedric: I haven't seen pop this happy since he evicted Grandma! :Melissa: It's my prints! :Bert: Tell him if the glass slipper's too big, he can borrow my hockey socks! :Cyril: I am off to see the publisher of this rag! (he remembers there are protesters outside his house) :Cyril: By the back door! :Cyril: (About the Standard) Cut the banter, bandit face! Who's responsible for this?! :Ralph: I am! :Melissa: I am! :Bert: Uh-uh-uh, they are! :Cedric: Pop! You subscribed to the Evergreen Standard? :Cyril: Of course! It's a daily pleasure I wouldn't miss! :Pig Two: Which section would you like today sir? :Cyril: Well, let's start with 'Ask Bert'! (he tears the page out, throws it on the fire and laughs) Gallery E2851776-01B2-4B9E-8D98-102B8BE201BA.png B4A339B6-907F-4EC0-8490-353C9D04B489.png 3C260BAC-C3C9-45C2-A3A2-424B6B468119.png 97708F19-37DE-42BD-92C6-6934CE4B6682.png 4BBDB642-43FA-4E84-B1D9-7214586AA5B4.png 56F175D8-9B04-4F12-8DDB-06CC68E9FC12.png C49D4B9F-5B14-40C6-9FEE-1BC824050EB1.png D9179B3D-4FA8-41B6-A9ED-7A104F96246D.jpeg E07B4EE2-09D0-451C-8A07-7F9503486832.jpeg 72E9377E-4555-470E-80A1-88609B65BC6D.png DD31AA39-113D-4C43-9478-B303BE9A1BA1.png 72BAB23C-3E47-4E54-9413-49A007A4A592.png 89C6067A-E5E6-4239-AFF9-DBC48F16E62D.png D337C94D-BEA6-47C0-B393-EAAC9FD69C3B.png 6B8FF9FB-2206-4DEF-945C-9348F2EDABA7.png 1D57391D-779A-4CD2-A9AD-DCBE9D48ACE7.png 779969C4-9F7E-40D3-ACDC-A5DC3037A044.png 0451268A-FDD1-48C6-BCFC-2F8DAB80603C.png 3397DD07-8774-46AC-814D-8BE904E6D44B.png A46ADCB5-34EB-4EF6-AEF6-B540266BB49B.png 2107F162-42B3-41FC-85E9-411061480013.png E281B7F0-D22D-45D2-BCBD-F6AA20AD9904.png DB550B48-9A0D-4181-932E-BB5CC6F8782C.png B7A9A5A4-A5A2-4CF2-AA10-A5C259705A7F.png 8B8A4332-9013-4287-88F2-5DC889FFFC37.png D27C8A0D-C8CA-4052-A012-E5193DDF50F3.png 63595621-1E29-4B1F-8100-9C61935912E6.png Melissa The Cultured Raccoon.jpg 822D890C-D423-415A-A526-88105698072F.png 818E60A7-C21A-4A88-89A0-02F08C5C2A4A.png C3F19FD2-CC72-412E-9CE1-BED819FF8A70.jpeg Ralph and Melissa 3.jpg C7D2136A-5B9F-4478-AAFF-F051D10E01B7.png KidMelissa.PNG KidRalph.PNG 14D8838A-9970-4ACB-A9C6-645E10CD3C12.jpeg DC914B39-831C-411B-903B-05FAEC0802C6.png 29F4DCB7-5FC7-43E8-BDE6-CE40CD7725B3.png 086BD1FD-F3D3-42FF-B631-71E4D961CE56.jpeg Melissa 23.jpg ECB76B24-DE70-4570-88D2-A7233AB687E6.jpeg 66BD7984-45AF-42C0-ACA4-A1D708B7BDF5.png 59E44969-DE8A-4DF9-88C6-561FD60A0D3B.jpeg Raccoons screenshot 3 by vincentberkan-d9olo9m.png 0609EC89-DA42-4092-8A92-E1792B80A5EE.png 8DF75982-76EB-4E44-A5CB-F3C29E23CC28.png C63B7D29-8FA1-4C17-B675-D0293C376067.png 35B0F90A-F422-43C8-B054-07BACF27307D.png 936B1BE0-221F-43D2-9C71-19F3E4FB9552.png Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes